


Killer Soul

by Angelscythe



Series: I lost at Overwatch [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU Succubus, Blood Kink, Happy Birthday Captain Allen, I put plot everywhere, It's all come from a bet, Just Sex, Love this ship by the way, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, SO MUCH TAGS I LOVE IT, Sex in a Car, Succubus, Wing Kink, Yes Coffee is a character, fight with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Captain David Allen doesn't think he still has a soul so why not doing whatever he wants? Even if it's giving everything he has to a Succubus?





	Killer Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I'm so sorry, I'm not native english and I've dislexya (and I write weird Lemon?) so this whole stuff could be not as understandable as I wish? I'm so sorry for that but still hope you will have fun!
> 
> PS : Yes my summary spoil my plot but... PWP?

David Allen knew is live was meaningless since the first time he had pulled the trigger. Yes, it was to save a live; yes, it was his work… But he had never forgotten that. The way pain and horror filled that guy’s face… No, no praise could never change that. When he closed his eyes, he saw that guy. He saw every guy that had never lose their live under his gun, under his hand.

At least, when his body had been filled by as many scars as his brain was bearing, they offered him the lead of the SWAT. In most of the case, he could wash his hands of the murders, especially because he always asked to avoid them, and what he preferred was Deviants’ case: he could deactivate them without feeling guilty. He hadn’t see the slightest of them in his dreams. Unstoppable nightmare.

He put down his whisky glass, trying to erase the look of the last one, a lady. A mother… It was the first time ever a little girl had thanked him to have killed her mother. You would believe it was the inverse. But no. Not there. What an interesting and awful work…

He hesitated to pour him a new glass. What could he do except that?

He didn’t have sleep since three days because his nightmare, the scenes replaying again and again where so awful. He could see himself throw in a rowboat, looking to the smuggler who’ll let the tortured soul trying to grab him and send him in an awfully hot river…

No, no. He needed something else than a glass of alcohol.

He caught his phone and activated the audio assistance.

“What can I do for you?” the feminine voice asked happily.

“No. Nothing,” he replied.

At the DPD Central Station, a robber was trying to get away, running toward the doors because there was no other exit available. He was almost in the main gate, few feet away from the freedom, when he saw someone passing them. he just had the time to let out a ‘shit’ few voices yelled to stop him and in a matter of seconds, he had his arms behind his back and his face on the floor.

“Captain Allen, what a pleasure,” Agent Wilson let out as he was coming to put the manacles around the man’s wrist. “Struggling to sleep?” he teased with a smile.

“A bit. I was coming to see…”

He heard a ruffle of cussing words said with a strange accent. And rose his face to see a police officer pressing his bloody nose with his bare hand.

“… that.”

“Don’t call that ‘that’ next to him. We suffer enough like that,” Wilson laughed.

Allen casted a fake smile to the man and he walked to the ‘that’, grabbing a paper tissue.

“Let me do,” he said, pressing it on the nose.

“Phck ya!”

“Well, thank you to ask, I’m fine. Doesn’t look fine for you,” he replied with a smile.

He received an angry look as he said those words. Gavin Reed could watch him with the tenderest eyes he never saw and also with the coldest one. He never believed a look could kill someone until he met this guy. If someone was able to kill you without a weapon, that was him.

“How many extra hours have you already done?”

“Ugh. I need a coffee,” Gavin replied.

“Can I offer you something else?” David asked before bending to his ear and whispering on it.

“Okay,” the Detective replied. “Still, I need a coffee.”

“Join me at my car in five minutes?”

The Captain moved back, letting him have the tissue and walked to the exit.

“What? I buy my own coffee?!”

Gavin mumbled as he could hear some laughs. He squinted his eyes then sighed and walked to the breakroom, still pinching his nose.

“What does he want?” Person asked, helping Wilson to bring the robber to his cell.

“What do you think? Phck me in his car!”

Placing a cup under the coffee machine, he pressed the button. And then his nose with a sigh. The blood has stopped to flow, that was a good thing.

“That’s not fun. Captain Allen is someone respectable,” Wilson pointed out, joining him in the breakroom.

“So he can’t phck me in his car? Aw, decent men have a poor life!”

“He would certainly not fuck _you_ in a car,” the cop replied to him. “So?” he asked with interest. What does he want?”

“Just a case’s thing.” Gavin shrugged and walked out with his coffee.

He quickly joined the street in the cold weather, snow trying to spoil the precious drink and he had to protect it.

He recognized the red car the Captain Allen had offered to himself two years before. He walked to it and opened the car door, sitting in the place available.

“I heard the parking next _West Riverfront Park_ is a lovely place. The best place, in fact,” Gavin said, fastening his belt.

“Isn’t it there you have the most of your arrests?” David asked as he turned on the car and started to drive.

“Uh… yeah? But it’s fine… You’re with me.” And he winked to him.

Which made Allen laugh.

“You can do a lot of things but seriously, you need to learn of to wink. Is that how the guy hit you? You had wink at him?”

“Oh shut up! Would you?” he groaned.

“Seriously: how?”

“Just gettin’ tired. And you, what do you want?” Gavin looked by the window as he sipped his coffee.

“I’ve just nightmares. Can’t even _think_ about sleeping.”

“You should see a psychiatric.”

“Why I’d do that? When I see you, the nightmares fly away and it’s better. And free.”

“That’s it. I should ask to be pay.”

“Then I should arrest you,” smiled David with a wink. With one eye.

Gavin replied with a smile because, in fact, David had put many time manacles around his wrist, letting him wriggle under him, unable to move more while he was transforming this ‘arrest’ into erotica plays.

But this time, it was different.

“Are you sure you want to do that here?” he asked, anyway.

“Yes. I want something spicier this time. And I don’t want to wait,” he added under his breath.

Gavin bent to glance to the time then he sipped again his coffee. And when they arrived in the parking, near the park, they had a few on the river, the stars and moon reflecting in the black water and in the snowflake still falling.

As David turned off the car, Gavin was taking off his jacket, throwing it on the dashboard.

“Okay… Are you sure you want to do that?”

“Yes,” David replied, unfastening his belt.

“Do you know there is no coming back once you…”

“Gavin. I already told you there is no Soul to have here.”

Gavin sighed. “Do you know there is no coming back once you start to give me your Soul? You can stop the sex whenever you want but when I’ll start to feed on your Soul, I plan to finish my dinner.”

“Yes, Gavin. I know, I’m sure and I agree.”

Oh yeah, Gavin Reed, this workaholic cop was a powerful Succubus and each time they find each other like that, Captain Allen gave a bit of his Soul to this powerful appetite. But he didn’t care because he didn’t have a Soul to give anymore. Gavin had said to him their lovemaking will send him right in Hell… his place was already in Hell so if Gavin could feed on him, why not?

Especially because each time they had sex, he’d fell in a beautiful sleep without dream…

What wish else?

“If you agree, seal the deal…” Gavin smiled.

The Captain moved and bent to him, kissing him, deeply. He felt his lips, the softness of his tongue swirling with his and he closed his lips, sealing the pact for a new time. From now, each contact, each caress will feed his lover and he was eager to receive each of them.

He tore apart from him and looked the strong face with soft but tired features and watched the eyes suddenly of the purest gold…

“There is more room in the back,” Allen offered.

Gavin nodded and put down his coffee where he couldn’t be spill and unfastened his belt. He pushed down the seat to join in an easier way the back ones pulling the handle and making down the back of the booth. He took out his pullover as David was joining him there. The Captain passed his hands on his waist and started to kiss the strong chest, letting his lips follow a scar coming from under the pectoral until his side. He always was amazed to see the scars on his body like that. Always was amazed to see them disappear as he was kissing, licking and giving everything he had to him. He loved to pass his tongue along the golden ribbon sewing all the damage made by a Human life. And most of all… he loved to heart Gavin moan under those attention. Knowing he was the one doing that to him. Doing some good. Real good.

His mouth came downer, passing on the abdominal muscles, following the beautiful line, making him quiver.

He found the navel and passed his tongue on it, swirling on the rim to tease him. He wanted to take all his time as the moan became sweeter and sweeter, turning this deal on something more pure.

At least… for him.

He followed the path and arrived just at the selvage of the pants. His hands unfastened quickly the belt to throw it away and then his thumb shivered a bit on the button as he knew he will discover what he was wearing there. It was always a soft pleasure…

For their first time, Gavin wore nothing under his jeans and he thought it was the sexiest things ever and from there, he always was more surprised.

He pushed open the button and let slide slowly the zipper, unwrapping this mystery. His heart missed a beat when he discovered a cute and sexy turquoise panty with transparent part on the side, and back, and soft fabric in the front. As he was sliding the jeans along his long and powerful legs, he tugged in the tiny white ribbon with his lips, letting his lips coming down on the bulge.

The jean felt in the car floor, when his clothes will be soon, and he looked up to see this whole body with only the piece of lingerie.

He tried to not think about all those others men having the right to touch him and he let slid his hands along his legs were some scars were disappearing.

“I want to keep you all night long,” he said, pressing his lips on the line of the underwear.

“Hmm… I thought you were supposed to sleep?” Gavin teased, tugging on the side of his jacket.

Then he pushed it out of his legs and came to his neck, licking and kissing the skin.

“I’ll sleep later. I want only enjoy you,” Allen replied.

He passed his hand along his spine, caressing the sensitive area as his thumb was rubbing the inner thigh.

“Nice program,” Gavin said at his ear before biting it.

He moved a bit his legs, pressing his body against him. And just after, he grabbed the pullover to pass it over his head, freeing his chest. It was mark by the battles, the rescues, the unpleasant meeting but when Gavin started to lick a scar on his shoulder, it stayed there, showing the place where a bullet had it him. That was for the best: those scars fitting him.

David could only groan of pleasure when he felt the tongue along his chest, coming to his pectoral to receive a burst of attention. He felt the hardness between his thighs against Gavin’s belly and he looked the man with shivers as his hair caressed his skin. The tongue when around one of his flesh cherries and he huffed of pleasure, loving to feel this contact. So, he let his hand slide along his back and came under the soft panty, his finger brushing the line leading between the cheeks.

Gavin shivered and bit his lower lips to prevent to ask for more.

He pressed his lips around the hard tit and passed them in the second one, just there. His thumb moved to the one not receiving any attention. In the same time, his hand was unfastening the belt, opening the pant. He shivered more when he felt the same finger passing along the opening of his most secret place. His body was already needy and he wanted to move to feel the man inside of him.

His hand found the man’s shaft and rolled his fingers around, before starting moving them, helping to be harder.

“Gavin…” the Captain huffed.

He moved his head to bite his neck, shivering with desire.

Gavin let out a moan as he passed his fingers along the rod, not letting a single inch without attention.

Allen thanked him by pushing his fingers in him, sending a burst of a pleasant pain in him.

“I want you,” the Captain said as Gavin pushed his head backward.

He bit his throat, making him shiver even more, moving inside of him.

Gavin moved slightly and then passed his hand on his chest, the other still sensually caressing him, coming up and down. He pushed on him, making him lay on his back.

“You want me?” he said, passing his finger along his chest.

Allen nodded, excited by this whole vision and he teased him by pressing a second finger in the opening, teasing him but also testing it.

Gavin couldn’t help but bit his lower lips to prevent a moan. He closed his eyes as his hand was still caressing that rod but his finger had stopped, just at the navel area.

“If I touch you there, will I be welcome?” Allen teased as he caressed the softness part of his lover.

Whom moaned his pleasure and pressed his body against him, rubbing more the shaft with his one, still imprisoned by the soft panty, in a needy way. He let out of his manhood, his two hands pressing their nails at the base of groin. Nails getting longs and letting flow shiny red rivers. Gavin even bent to lick them, his tongue getting lose around the penis as the fingers were still playing with the soft spot.

Reed could only lick him and moan, moving his thighs around him. He wanted more than soft caress…

“Com… Come in m… me…” he hiccupped, his tongue coming along the shaft.

Allen moved his fingers to push the soft fabric, wanting to see the sensual magic works. And Gavin probably thought that he took too much time because few seconds after, he saw him lower his body on him and he gasped of pleasure and marvel.

“Enjoying what you’re seeing?” Gavin teased as he heard him gasp.

“Yes,” Allen let out in a husky voice.

Gavin winked to him and, damn, the Captain liked that. Thought he liked even more to see him rise and fall on his shaft, moaning of pleasure, stealing him also groan of moan. Allen couldn’t move his eyes from this spectacle, making the sex even more pleasant and excitant. One hand caressed his side or even his legs and the other the soft fabric, caressing Gavin’s manhood through it. He saw him let his head come backward and he wished to print that for ever as his partner was even more moaning.

He moved faster, his nails digging in his flesh, and David couldn’t help but moved his hips, coming deeper and harder in him. Gavin moaned and switched a bit to allow him to hit his best spot at every move. And he couldn’t stop moving up and down his body.

“C… Co… Come,” he begged.

His skin seemed to be sparked by tiny gold star as he was moaning and begging more.

The shaft hit him once again, harder, with a pure strength, making him cry his name with need and pleasure.

Under Allen’s eyes, the spectacle he wished for appeared: suddenly two powerful wings drew in the narrow space of the car, sign of the purest pleasure in a Succubus.

Gavin shivered and begged in his moans.

“Dav…?” he asked, his eyelid fluttering.

Captain Allen helped him to move up and then to turn himself. He smiled, seeing him that way. He loved his face and his back in the same way.

“On your four, please,” David said.

“Oh Satan…”

Gavin complied without another word and his longs nails dug in the seat’s cushions as he offered willingly his body. David let slid the panty until it fell in the hook of his knees and… he pushed in once again, making Gavin moan again. He pressed his lips around the wing before starting to move, strongly, hardly, making him shiver until his very core, making him moan his name. One hand on his belly, coming deep in him and hitting the tender spot, he dreamed of a world where he was the only one to make him scream, moan name and spread his wings.

Pushing in and out, he passed his tongue along his back, peppering kisses and smiled as he saw the edge of the wings twitch.

He moved even faster and harder, Gavin’s breathe making drawing on the window. He brought his lips around his throat and bit hard as he gave a final push, feeling all his life flowing in Gavin.

The Detective moaned as the energy was filling him, erasing his dark circle but, somehow, leaving a cute scar on his nose. He felt his wings move a bit as he was welcoming that pleasure. David let some others kisses fell on his back and moved on the said wings, his fingers caressing the flat belly.

He moved back and, slowly, laid on his back. He fought against the sleep because he wanted to stay with Gavin and not being the one painting his body in soft color. He swore he could see a constellation on his skin…

Gavin turned to him and pressed kisses on his chest before coming on his face to pass his lips on his eyelids.

“Sleep,” he said.

“Gavin… One day…” He took his hand, trying to entwine their fingers. “… will you be there… when I woke up?”

“Why not?” Gavin replied.

He heard his breathing change. His magic and the depletion were stronger than his will…

Gavin’s wing disappeared and he pushed up his panty, letting appear red strains just before his nails fade. He moved in the front seat to take the coffee and sipped.

It was cold.

Then, he bent on David’s pants, taking out the wallet.

“Thanks for the coffee, darling,” he let out before kissing his lips.

Softly.

He gathered his clothes and pushed open the car door.

Maybe, when David will wake up, he’d be there?

Just to be sure he was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explain the name of the collection but in fact, it's funnier to not do it? But I think you all can thanks my Sailor Sweety (she's writing in french and she's awesome) and I could tell you that, if you love this, another will come and she works on that. Very hard.


End file.
